Hopes, Dreams
by Writerwithagoal
Summary: Caroline and Rebekah have been at university together since Freshman year. When Klaus flies into Washington DC to meet Bekah's boyfriend, he runs into Caroline at the Union Cafe. When he asked Bekah about her friend later, well Bekah decides to be matchmaker...albeit a reluctant one.


Caroline glared at her phone and the text from her best coworker/friend Rebekah, not only had she bailed on her shift forcing Caroline to spend what should have been her easy middle shift, training. But! The girl who had taken Bekah's shift was a fucking ditz who refused to listen to her. As Caroline glared at her phone, she was mildly happy that at least if she was getting shafted at least Bekah was on a date. Turning her hundred-watt smile on the customer who was walking in she slipped her phone into her back pocket.

"Hi, Welcome to the Union Café, how can I caffeinate you today?" she said her voice faltering slightly, he was hot. Just then Vicki walked over from the storeroom. Caroline turned slightly and her eyes went from sunshine blue to ice in a second. "Hey Vic, could you please refill the pastries, I can handle the customer."

"Sure Care, if you need help, just shout," she said while openly checking out their customer. Rolling her eyes Caroline turned to the man in question.

"Apologies, what can I get you today?" she asked her smile slightly less bright.

"You're alright luv, I would like a large English breakfast with some milk. Oh! To go if you don't mind," he said fishing his wallet from his back pocket. An English accent seriously, Caroline just nodded as she started going through the process of brewing his tea and fishing the milk from the small cooler under the counter.

"You're far from home," she said smiling trying to make some form of conversation.

"Ahh you caught the accent did ya?" he smirked and leaned on the top of her counter looking at her.

"You know my ears work pretty well," she said pouring the milk in over the tea bag before turning to the register, "that'll be two-fifty."

"Seriously that cheap for a to go cup of tea?" he asked his eyebrows raised as he handed over the crisp five-dollar bill.

"Well we live to shock and amaze." She said smiling at him as she handed him the corresponding two-fifty in change. "Have a great day."

"I hope so, my sister is having me meet her inept American boyfriend and I'm supposed to suss him out for mum and our brothers." He shook his head and looked back at her. "Apologies you don't want to hear about my plans, thanks for the cuppa."

"No problem-" she paused as the clues fell into place, "holy cow, your Nik! Bekah's older brother!"

"You know my sister?" he asked turning back to look at her eyebrow cocked again.

"Well we work together here, have been since Freshman year. We're both in the event planning and public relations major here. Plus, she's mentioned you a few hundred times, and the rest of your family of course." She felt the heat rising on her face as she realized she was officially rambling.  
"So that would make you Caroline?" he asked holding out his hand which she quickly shook while nodding.

"Yep that's me, Caroline Forbes. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Well luv, it's been a pleasure but I have a boyfriend to scare and a sister to annoy. Have a great afternoon."

That was the end of a rather awkward and stilted conversation, Caroline nodded mutely while cursing her luck. The first guy that she was mildly interested in post Tyler Fiasco and he was related to her best friend. Making him officially off limits. Groaning Caroline pulled out some wet wipes and got to work cleaning the counter and all obvious surfaces. At least Kat, Elena and Bonnie would get a kick out of this later when she went back to their village apartment.

"Seriously brother, you want to invite Caroline out for drinks with Stefan and me?" Rebekah asked eyebrow raised as she looked at her older brother, he was being weird. When he just nodded as he continued to sketch in that ruddy notebook of his. She growled and snapped her fingers in his face. "I'm talking to you here, why do you want to invite her to drinks?"

"Because Bek's she seems pleasant and if I'm honest I'm intrigued by her," he said simply looking up once at his sister who was still holding her mascara wand in her hand. "Shouldn't you finish your makeup?"

Taking her responding huff as a consent to make the appropriate call or text he went back to his sketching. While she'd gone from cool and collected to rambling when she recognized him he'd found it endearing. If the fact that half of her face was currently coming alive on the page of his notebook was any indication, Klaus Mikaelson was into the young blonde.

"Caroline is coming and she's going to be late, so you can try and learn to like Stefan," Rebekah said walking back into her living room.

"He's alright enough, a bit stiff around the edges. Reeks of Catholic guilt though," Klaus said closing his notebook quickly, and giving his sister a pointed look when she pouted that he'd denied her a peak at her latest work.

"Mum's still hung up on the fact that I'm not dating an Anglican?" she muttered pulling her thigh high books up her legs.

"Mum's never getting over that you're dating an American I'm afraid." He nudged her with her elbow and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ahh and in the middle of Washington DC where was I going to find a fellow Brit who didn't immediately recognize my name?" she said returning her big brothers sass.

"Embrace the scandal love I have and my paintings are selling better than ever."

"That's fair, but what if I simply want a guy who loves me for me not my money and possible title."

"Of course, that's a reasonable request, we'd just like him to be British." Klaus wrapped an arm around his sister and pulled her close. Rebekah sighed and giggled a little as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You want to fuck my best friend, don't you?!" she asked suddenly sitting up straight. Klaus blanched at her phrasing and felt his face flush.

"I wouldn't go that far-" he tried to get out.

"I mean of course you would want to fuck her I mean she's the hottest girl on campus besides me. Oh god you cannot fuck my best friend," Rebekah stood up from the couch pacing back and forth in her living room.

"Why not?" Klaus asked slowly leaning forward watching his sister absolutely loose her shit.

"Why nOT?" he winced as her voice rose to the pitch level most dogs hear at, "because you don't' fuck your sister's friend! It's in the bloody sibling code! If you guys fuck and you disappear like you're won't to do-oh god, it would crush her. Then she'd resent me for it. Niklaus, I swear to all that is holy and Kol's beloved baseball bat, if you ruin this friendship for me I will beat you bloody!" Her rising shoulders and her hard glare convinced Klaus that maybe it hadn't been the best idea to bring up her best friend.

"Bek's love, I don't want to simply bed her, I want to know her hopes, dreams and plans for her future. I wasn't lying when I said she intrigued me and most women don't intrigue me." He stood up and walked over to her slowly. "I promise that I won't ruin this friendship of yours."

Bekah took a couple deep breaths and held her phone up to check that she hadn't ruined her make-up. Once she was sure that her make-up was still impeccable she cleared her throat. "If you promise not to then I trust you, but my promise stands."

"Right well we should go, don't want to keep Stefan and Caroline waiting," he said handing Bekah her purse.

"I know we were having a roommate movie night, but Rebekah apparently needs a buffer between her boyfriend and her brother," Caroline said as she pulled on her favorite heeled booties, and checked her make up in the mirror.

"Okay spill you've checked your make-up twice now and you're wearing your leather leggings with your 'I'm not trying to hard' sweater top," Katherine said leaning against the bathroom door looking at the blonde again fluff her curls twice in a row. Suddenly an evil smile split across her face. "You want to fuck Bek's brother, don't you?!"

"What? No, of course not! That goes against everything in the girl code." She responded, checking her lipstick as she smoothed it across her lips. Katherine giggled and shook her head clapping.

"Caroline Ann Forbes, you have the hots for this Mikaelson brother," she pulled her phone out and looked at her before tapping away on the screen, "I don't blame you he looks great in a suit."

Confused Caroline spun around and grabbed the phone from Kats hands and looked at it to see an admittedly handsome face with brown hair and a well-tailored suit and a stern jaw staring back. "Kat this is Bekahs other older brother Elijah." She tapped some more and found a picture of Klaus on a sofa. "Here this is Nik, the one that's here this time." Katherine whistled and took the phone back eyebrow raised.

"I think the other brother is hotter, but you two would make beautiful children," she said ducking when Caroline threw a hair brush in her general direction. "REMEMBER THE RULE!" Shaking her head, she walked back rubbing her back.

"No throwing shit, because I have the best aim in the house," Caroline parroted to Katherine while rolling her eyes.

"Jesus Care, you nailed me dead center of my spine, like you have scary aim," Katherine muttered as she resumed looking through his Instagram account. "You have to admit though he's the got the bad boy mildly successful artist thing down."

Caroline shook her head grabbing her phone back from her roommate and while she also slipped her purse over her shoulder. "I'll text you if I'm gonna be gone all night."

"Care! Over here," Bekahs excited call alerted Caroline she was heading in the wrong direction with her glass of white wine, when she turned and saw her favorite other blonde standing at a tall table in the other corner. Two men that Caroline quickly recognized as Nik and Stefan were talking and standing as far apart as they could be around a small round table.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I was wrapping up some homework for my public policy course," she said smiling embracing Bekah and giving both men a quick hug, though she would be remiss if she didn't acknowledge that Nik smelled amazing.

"No problem we only got here about ten minutes ago," Stefan said stepping closer to Rebekah and wrapping an arm around her waist, this successfully put Caroline and Bekah between him and Klaus. Caroline offered him a small smile and turned to Klaus.

"How are you liking Washington DC?" she asked as she sipped her wine looking at him and trying to keep her eyes planted on his face.

"It reminds me of London, the lobbying, the politics." He shrugged shooting a quick glance towards Rebekah and Caroline reminded herself why she was here. She turned so she was facing the middle of their little round table.

"So, Stefan how goes the world of law school? Still convinced you made the right choice?" she asked winking at Rebekah who beamed as Caroline brought up the one topic that Stefan was never shy on.

"Well now that you bring it up…" Stefan dove into his personal analysis of the last six months of his first year of the legal program at Georgetown. Caroline smiled as Klaus jumped into the topic hoping to trip up his sister's boyfriend. Soon they were standing next each other debating the purpose and validity of government sanctions in the world of foreign policy.

Caroline slid over to Rebekah who had been uncharacteristically quiet as Stefan and Klaus talked. Nudging her lightly she raised an eyebrow and spread her hands slightly. Rebekah sighed and grabbed her hand and started to pull her after her towards the bathroom line. Caroline quickly set her almost empty glass of wine on the table and smiled apologetically at the confused men.

"Bekah, what is wrong?" she asked once they were out of ear shot from the guys.

"Oh, Caroline I'm so worried, what if Nik goes home and tells everyone that Stefan is exactly the kind of man that they're worried I'm dating." She pushed through the line towards the far back end of the wall of the bathroom by an unoccupied sink. Stopping she looked at Caroline expectantly as though her best friend had all the answers.

"Does your brother know how much you care about Stefan?" she asked slowly knowing that Rebekah had a massive habit of downplaying her affections and her emotions when it came to her family. It was the most annoyingly British trait about her.

"I mean, I-well I said that his good opinion of Stefan mattered a great deal because I can see this relationship going somewhere," she whimpered looking at her best friend as she tilted her head back trying to keep her panic tears at bay.

"Then unless Damon crashes, your brother will give a glowing report back to your mother and other brothers," Caroline said gently handing her best friend a Kleenex. As Rebekah dabbed at her eyes she cleared her throat and took a few deep breaths. Once she had calmed down and had thrown the tissue out, Caroline pulled her into a hug. "If she doesn't I'll kill him for you okay?"

Rebekah gave a weak laugh her arms clinging to Caroline tightly before pulling away and facing the mirror behind the two girls. Taking the opportunity to fix her make-up, with Caroline quickly followed suit fixing her make-up. As she fluffed her hair and reapplied her lipstick she looked at Rebekah out the corner of her eye.

"So, is Niklaus seeing anyone?" she asked slowly keeping her focus on her reflection ahead of her. When Rebekah paused in reapplying some powder, Caroline started mentally kicking herself.

"No…," Rebekah said slowly going back to touching up her make-up and not looking at Caroline.

"Oh really, a guy like him? All brooding and mysterious?" Caroline pushed forward not looking at Bekah still. This time Bekah put her purse down and looked at Caroline.

"Caroline Forbes, are you asking me for information on my brother's romantic life?" she asked her voice quiet. Caroline mentally swore and slowly nodded. "Do you like him?"

"I don't know, I'm attractive to him-I mean nothing has happened, and I barely know him," she trailed off as Rebekah just stared at her, eyes not meeting hers. Taking her friend's hands, she pulled Bekah closer forcing her to look at her. "Rebekah, I would never date your brother, or even think about it if you don't want me too. Even if he is the first guy I've found remotely interesting after everything that went down with Tyler."

"For fucks sake Care, you can't expect me to not give you permission after hearing something like that," Rebekah sniffled looking at her only best friend, aside from Stefan who honestly didn't count. "Though will you promise that even if things don't-" she took a deep breath, "if things don't work out, we'll still be best friends?"

Caroline burst into laughter and pulled Bekah into a tight bear hug laughing as she grabbed another tissue from the box on the counter. "Beks you are an idiot, we're friends for life, we've got a business to launch and your wedding to plan. Regardless of what happens with me and Nik, you and I are for life. You're my soul-sister." She wiped at Bekah's eyes gently making sure her make-up remained perfection.

"Then of course you can explore this attraction with my brother, though I should warn you, he wants to hear all about your hopes, your dreams, or some rot," Bekah shuddered as she said that shaking her head. "I think he's into you too, and if you go right now you can bring him to our favorite 24/7 diner for coffee and discuss all of that."

"You and Stefan going to be okay if we disappear?" she raised an eyebrow and silently cheered when Rebekah shooed at her. "You are an absolute angel on this earth!" Caroline raced through the crowded bar to find Stefan and Klaus still embroiled in their debate. "Sorry to interrupt, Klaus could I borrow you for a second?"

"Of course, excuse me Stefan," he said stepping towards her watching as she grabbed her purse. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh-" she looked at Stefan who looked a little relieved and was hugging Rebekah tight to him. "Everything is fine I just thought maybe we could go do our own thing." She leaned forward so she was against his chest and whispered, "You know talk about dreams, hopes, and other sappy stuff."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and when Caroline responded with a cocked brow of her own, he didn't need any further encouragement. Soon they were walking into the low-lit DC streets arms linked as they went.

Caroline sighed happily nestling closer to the warmth against her, before the rather unyielding pillow chuckled. Cracking an eye open, she felt her face flushing as a very much awake Klaus stared down at her.

"Morning luv," he said smoothing some hair away from her face.

"Good morning," she mumbled closing her eyes and blinking a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes. "So, we stayed out almost all night?"

"Almost, and before you worry if you did or not, you texted your roommate group chat last night," he said leaning over placing a quick kiss to her cheek as she sat up and cuddled against his warm body.

"I remember, were you watching me sleep?" she asked yawning as the time on the clock flashed only nine am, four hours of sleep.

"No as Beks puts it, that would be creepy, I was debating going for a coffee run. My hotel doesn't have a coffee maker in it," he said chuckling as she brightened considerably.

"Since we're both up could go out breakfast?" she asked softly worrying her lip as she stared him in the eye.

"That sounds like the best way to spend the morning I could think of," he said leaning over the side to pull his Henley over his head. When he pulled it down dislodging completely for a second he was caught off god as Caroline placed a light, hesitant kiss to his lips.

"I'm glad we went off on our own." She said pulling away pushing another loose strand behind her ear.

"Me too," he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer, "remind me to thank Bekah." Caroline made a noise of agreement as she closed the distance and kissed him again.

"I think we both oh her a great thanks." She mumbled against his lips.


End file.
